herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuma Kendate
Kazuma Kendate (剣立 カズマ Kendate Kazuma) is Kazuma Kenzaki's incarnation from Kamen Rider Decade. He is currently president of BOARD Corporation. Kazuma Kendate He is a Rank Ace employee of BOARD who has the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Blade (仮面ライダーブレイド Kamen Raidā Bureido) with the sealed Beetle Undead. However, due to his ranking, Kazuma is prideful to the point of seeing himself to be invincible. It is not until after he gets demoted when Tsukasa Kadoya arrives that he realizes that ranking is not everything and that followers are just as important as leaders. Soon after helping him with the crisis occurring in his world, Kazuma thanks Tsukasa who is confident that he would look after the Ace Lunch. He sometimes calls Tsukasa "cheese", rather than "chief", though it is not known if this is made purposefully or not. History While fighting the Elephant and Capricorn Undead, Kazuma chooses to protect Mutsuki rather than fight as Decade intervenes to destroy the Elephant Undead. Later, when summoned by BOARD's president, Hajime Shijo, Kazuma is shocked to learn his actions from the fight got him demoted to Rank 7 and thus forced to work under Tsukasa in his kitchen staff. However, in spite of Yuusuke's encouragement, the stress of working in the kitchen and being demoted again to Rank 2 gets to Kazuma as Hajime demands him to relinquish his Blay Buckle. However, Kazuma refuses and runs off with the belt with the intent to regain his former rank by sealing the Undead himself. With the other Riders are sent in pursuit, Tsukasa gets to Kazuma first before the two are attacked by Kamata in his true form: as the Paradoxa Undead. As Decade battles the Undead, Kazuma becomes Blade and fights both Garren and Leangle. However, both fights are interrupted with the appearance of Kamen Rider Chalice, who takes the Blay Buckle off of Kazuma. Hajime fires Kazuma for his actions, but as he is picking up his things to leave, both Tsukasa and Yuusuke encourage him to continue. He continues his work in the kitchen, but after hearing a distress call announcing that both Mutsuki and Sakuya are eliminated, he takes the opportunity to regain his chance to become Blade again with Yuusuke coming along for the ride. Once arriving at the sealed lab at BOARD and learning the truth about Hajime, as he becomes the Joker, he teams up with Decade to destroy both him and Kamata. Soon after, Kazuma thanks Tsukasa who is confident that he would look after the Ace Lunch like he had. Kazuma later appears in the World of the Rider War as his reality is absorbed into it, leading his Rider comrades against Wataru's. Though at first he refuses to aid Tsukasa and Yuusuke, Kazuma has a change of heart and joins in the fight against Super Apollo Geist with Kamen Rider Garren before the villain causes more worlds to merge into the World of the Rider War, destroying the World of Blade which causes its Riders to fade away as a result. However, he is resurrected following Tsukasa's death in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 and helps in reviving him and battles Super Shocker, assuming King Form as a result from Decade's K-Touch and later transforms into his Jack Form to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. Gallery 1236468377778.jpg Dhikeido8-1.jpg 20090826 530065.jpg Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Revived Category:Alternate Reality Heroes